


Saving Mr. Banks a Nice Koi

by Psyga315



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Disney RPF, Literary RPF, Saving Mr. Banks (2013)
Genre: Challenges, Crossover, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Walt Disney and Pamela Travers wake up in a world where they are to be punished. The punishment? Going through a gauntlet of scenarios that put them in situations such as being forced to share a bed or go back to high school. Can they make it through without going insane or worse, falling in love?





	Saving Mr. Banks a Nice Koi

“ **WALT DISNEY! PAMELA LYNDON TRAVERS! AWAKEN!** ” The voice boomed as Walt and Mrs. Travers woke up in the black void. The two had been negotiating the rights for Mary Poppins for the umpteenth time, only to have blacked out. The two looked around the void before Mrs. Travers glared at Disney.

“Mr. Disney, if this is one of your schemes…” Mrs. Travers said.

“W-what? No! This isn’t… The heck?” Walt looked forward and saw a hooded figure.

“ **Welcome… To a land of infinite stories. You two have been chosen for your stubbornness to let others play with the universes you’ve crafted!** ” As the man pointed to Mrs. Travers, she rolled her eyes.

“He wants to make Mary Poppins a musical romp! He has no idea about what Mary Poppins is about!” She huffed and turned her head away. As the man pointed to Walt Disney, he held up his hands.

“Look, I’m just trying to get the rights for my daughters-”

“ **Your company will become the gatekeepers that will forbid further expansion of other worlds. _You_ shall pay the punishment for their crimes.**” The man had a booming voice.

“If you’re talking about how Walt just _butchers_ fairy tales and other stories…” As Mrs. Travers continued to prattle, the man snapped his fingers and Mrs. Travers disappeared.

“W-where did she go!?” Walt asked.

“ **She is to be punished for talking out of turn, subject to her worst nightmare. You will pay that same price too if you interrupt. Listen closely. Your punishment is to go through a gauntlet of stories that expand on your relationship with the first woman you spoke to during the day we took you…** ”

“You mean Mrs. Travers?” Walt asked. There was a pause before Walt realized what he had done. “Wait, wait, I was just clarifin-”

**SNAP**

* * *

Walt woke up in another world. A world devoid of color, music, even _sound_. He couldn’t shout out a simple hello. He was merely alone in the monochrome garden as people walked around. After twenty seconds, they would just repeat the same movements at the same placements. Walt couldn’t even imagine what sort of hellish world P. L. Travers was in…

* * *

“ _You don’t have to be beautiful to turn me on!_ ” In contrast, Mrs. Travers was in a bright, colorful, musical world full of singing penguins. The _problem_ was that she was in a crowd of singing, dancing penguins. All of them hitting on another penguin.

“ _Hello! Is it me you’re looking for?_ ”

“ _TAKE… these broken wings…”_

 _“Let’s talk about eggs, baby, let’s talk about you and me!_ ”

Mrs. Travers was in, for all rights and merits, hell. Pure, unadulterated, hell. At least for her. The kind of hell she feared would transpire for Mary Poppins should she hand the rights over to Walt Disney. She curled up into a fetal position as a big, burly penguin began to sing an Elvis song. She just wants this madness to end…

**SNAP!**

* * *

Suddenly, Walt and Mrs. Travers were back into the void.

“ **Now that I have your undivided attention, allow me to tell you the terms of your punishment. You must survive in different scenarios while working off each other. Whether you develop a bond because of this is of no concern to us. By the end of the gauntlet, we will return you back to your time, your punishment being served and hopefully, it will remind you the importance of sharing your world.** **Are there any questions?** ” The hooded man asked.

“Well, I have one…” Mrs. Travers raised her hand.

“ **Good! Let us begin the gauntlet with this simple scenario!** ”

**SNAP!**

* * *

The two were now in Mrs. Travers’s hotel room.

“… Is that it?” Mrs. Travers asked.

“No, no, this can’t be it… There’s more to this…” Walt stroked his mustache. Mrs. Travers looked outside the window.

“Night time… Well, we better get to sleep. Figure out what the hell happened in the morning. Goodnight, Mr. Disney.” Mrs. Travers headed to her room.

“It’s Walt…” Walt headed to the front door to leave… only for him to be unable to open the door. “Uuuuh, Pamela… The doorknob’s stuck…”

“It’s Mrs. Travers and Oh sweet Jesus!” She jumped back as the doorknob changed from a simple dark brass color to a bright golden color. As if it weren’t weird enough…

“Excuse me, you’re holding my nose.” Walt pulled back his hand as he noticed the doorknob had gained a face, complete with eyes and a mouth.

“What the devil is this?” Mrs. Travers asked.

“I don’t believe it! It’s the doorknob from Alice in Wonderland!” Walt chuckled. “It’s real! Pinch me, Pam!” Mrs. Travers smacked Walt’s shoulder and scoffed.

“We’re not in a dream, Mr. Disney. We’re… I don’t know _where_ we are… Definitely not my hotel room…” Mrs. Travers mumbled.

“Quite correct, Travers. You are in a facsimile of your room. Only when you complete this challenge will you be able to exit.” The Doorknob said.

“Well… What is it?” Walt asked.

“You just said it yourself. Sleep.” The two stared at the doorknob.

“Sleep…” Walt deadpanned. He clapped his hands. “Sleep it is! Well, early to bed, early to rise!” As Walt tried to get to the bed, Mrs. Travers grabbed Walt by the shoulder.

“Excuse me, but… if I’m not mistaken, there’s only _one_ bed in this room… _My_ bed. _Yours_ will be over there.” Mrs. Travers pointed to the couch. Walt looked to Mrs. Travers, then to the couch. He shrugged.

“Well, this will be a fun story to tell the others.” Walt went over to the couch, but as he laid on it, he bounced right off. The couch changed color and texture to become a green jelly-like blob. It then shuffled off to the door and slid underneath the crack of the door.

“Admittedly a nice idea, but not one that will fly in this scenario.” The Doorknob said. Mrs. Travers sighed.

“So, we _have_ to sleep in the same bed?” She asked. The Doorknob nodded. Mrs. Travers groaned, walked over to her closet and opened it. A flurry of plushies came crashing down like a tidal wave. She grabbed each one and carried them to the bed. “For once, your lack of subtlety is going to _help_ us.” Mrs. Travers said to Walt.

She placed the stuffed animals on the bed in a single line dividing the middle of the bed.  With a blanket laid over the plushies, she gave a deep breath.

“There, now we can lie in the same bed, but you’ll have the pleasure of sleeping next to your harem of characters.” Mrs. Travers got onto the bed as Walt simply followed her. The two laid in each side of the bed, the plushie wall separating them. There was an air of silence before she spoke up. “You took the time to make a Pooh plushie?” She asked.

“What? We didn’t even _make_ something out of it yet!” Walt sputtered out.

“Hmm… Curiouser and curiouser…” Mrs. Travers couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but, as soon as she and Walt began to sleep, this would be surely the start of a bizarre adventure.


End file.
